


Triggered

by SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Magic, Dom Marvin, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hypnotism, Levitation, M/M, Magic Fingers, Mind Control, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, body control, slight horror themes in the beginning, sub anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: I'm not trying to hurt you, but I don't have a choice right now. If this is what it's come to, then I'll let it all rain down.





	Triggered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinnamonstache (cinnamon_grump)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_grump/gifts).



This is it.

No turning back.

The chain of thought that led Marvin to the place he was currently in was nothing short of migraine-inducing. He didn't belong here, but then again, he didn't belong with them either. Marvin didn't quite fit in anywhere, which led him to this moment, standing face to face with a simple wooden door that made him feel incredibly uneasy. But, you see, it's not the building itself that frightens him. It's the prospect of what he'll become once he opens that door and steps inside. He's been dreading this decision for months, letting it stew in the back of his mind until he was sure he was going to crack under the weight of it. He had nowhere left to go, but turning to  _Him_  for a way out seemed like such an incredible feat. The time for second thoughts and sleepless nights had long passed, and now Marvin had to embrace his decision whole-heartedly.

It was a quarter past four in the morning, and the unfamiliar house was eerily silent as Marvin scanned the windows for any signs of life from within. He's never actually seen the inside of Jack's new home. He was left behind along with Jackie when Jack moved out, and it took him three years to finally reach his lowest point. Abandoned. Alone. Forgotten.

But not anymore.

Marvin took a deep breath, steadying his nerves as his hand grasped the doorknob. With a flick of his wrist, the door was opened, slowly creaking open to let the darkness spill out. The sorcerer's heart was hammering against his ribs, threatening to crack open his chest and escape while it still had the chance. But Marvin swallowed down the rising sense of apprehension and stepped inside. A shiver rippled down his back as the front door to Jack's home suddenly slammed shut, and the trademark laugh of the one he feared the most met him in the foyer.

"Well, well, well," the disembodied voice rang out, circling Marvin like a hungry beast. "Have you come to offer yourself up, or are you here to oppose me, Marvin?"

Marvin swallowed thickly, trying his best to find his voice once again. He had to remember why he was here in the first place. Jackie tried to make him stay, but the neglect was starting to have an effect on him. He was just a ghost, a set of empty bones that walked the halls of that apartment. The fans had forgotten him. Jack had abandoned him. And the others were replacing him.

 _He_  could offer a different path, a chance to finally be seen and respected. No one would ever dismiss him again. Not when he was the one causing so much destruction.

"I've come to bargain with you, Anti." Marvin squeaked out, and the voice laughed at his pathetic attempt at bravery.

"Oh? Come closer, sweetheart. It's been quite some time since I've seen your pretty face."

Marvin narrowed his eyes, peering into the inky darkness to try and see a little better. Crimson lights were creeping out underneath the doors in the hallway, with one in particular opened at the very end.

Marvin stepped forward, taking in just how deathly quiet the rest of the house was. Signe was nowhere to be found, along with Jack and the other egos he brought with him to Brighton. It was just Marvin and Anti, alone in this void of unending sorrow and anger. His feet moved slowly, practically dragging Marvin's body down the hallway. His mind was screaming for him to just leave and go back home to Jackie. But that place wasn't a home, and Jackie was just as empty and broken as Marvin. They were two shattered pieces of a puzzle that just didn't fit together, no matter how hard they tried to co-exist. They wanted different things, and in the end, Marvin left him for the one they all thought caused them the most pain. But it wasn't Anti that hurt them so badly. It was Jack.

The door to the first closed off room slowly opened as Marvin passed by, and his heart jumped as he recognized the body suspended in mid-air by wires. It was Jameson. But something was off about him. From what Marvin had heard about the new ego, he was lively and exuberant, but very much a real part of Jack's split up soul. But now, he was wooden and dead, slack-jawed and hollow. Much like a puppet. He kept moving though, coming to the second door on his left that revealed Chase, or rather, what was left of him. Chase was trapped in a bottle of whiskey, his eyes as empty as Jameson's as he slowly drank himself to death. Chase didn't seem to notice Marvin as he moved on to the next door, too busy drowning in tears and liquor to really care about his forgotten brother. Next was Henrik, hunched over the bed that held Jack's unconscious body. His arms were attached to wires, and each tug made him dig the scalpel he held in his hand a little deeper. Marvin couldn't make out much of what he was saying, but he could distinctly hear him say " _He made me do it_ ,"

Marvin's head and his heart seemed to be on two separate pages, both wanting something different and feeling different emotions as he approached the door at the end of the hall. Part of him felt satisfied, thinking that they got what they deserved. But another part of him wept over them. They used to be his family. Before Jack split them up. Marvin stepped inside of the room, noticing the chill in the air and the high-pitched buzzing that pierced his ears. The crimson lighting came and went in distorted waves, but Marvin could see  _him_  sitting there, relaxed in Jack's computer chair with his feet resting on top of the desk. The computer monitors held the images of each ego, including Robbie, who was trapped in the basement, crying out that he was real and how terrified he was as he banged on the door, hoping someone would hear his cries. The community adored him, but how would they feel if they saw how poorly he was being treated? Anti didn't do this. But Jack did.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Anti chuckled, his sharp teeth gleaming in what little light there was. "It's everyone's least favorite ego, Marvin the Magnificent."

Marvin could tell that Anti was mocking him, and he winced at how sharp the demon's tone was as he addressed him. Anti was different than he remembered. He was stronger, able to inhabit his own physical form instead of merely possessing Jack's. It was terrifying.

"I'm here to make you a deal, Anti," he said, voice a little bolder as he forced himself to appear composed. "I want what you have. The power. The notoriety. All of it."

Anti's smile widened if that were even possible, and in the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of Marvin, backing him into the padded wall behind him.

"A deal, hm? What exactly do you think I am, Marvin? Do you really think I'd spare you, just because you offered yourself up to me?"

"I think you're the embodiment of evil," Marvin responded. "But I meant what I said. I want it all."

Anti hissed through his bared teeth, inching uncomfortably close to Marvin's face. His eyes were pitch black and lifeless, but Marvin surprisingly wasn't afraid. He was entranced. Such raw power swirled within those inky pools, and Marvin wanted to taste just how good that could be.

"What could you possibly offer me that I don't already have? You're weak. Pathetic. You have nothing of value to me. Do you think any of these  _puppets_  were worthy of what I possess? No. They were  _vile_ , and since I've grown stronger, they've received their just rewards."

"What about Jameson and Robbie? Weren't they innocent enough for you to corrupt? That's what you want, isn't it?"

Anti let his features twist into amusement, and Marvin couldn't help the little shiver that spread through his body. Anti was like some ancient predator with too many teeth, hunting down those he hungered for and consuming them with vicious tenacity.

"Jameson and Robbie are different. They didn't come to me, and Jack had no part in their creation. I created Jameson. He's merely a puppet I use to distract the masses. He never really existed. And Robbie was lovingly made by the hands of the community, a creation damned to the emptiness of that basement by Jack himself. I had no part in that, but I will rectify it soon once Jack is dead."

"Then let me help," Marvin countered. "I'm not weak, Anti. Let me show you what I can do."

"Oh, but you are weak. You're lonely and afraid, fading into the shadows as the years go by. You've changed your hair, your clothes, anything for a reaction. You're a whore for attention, Marvin. Screaming ' _ **look at me! look at me!**_ ', but no one cares. It never even occurs to them that you even exist. Hell, it took dear old Jack three years to even admit that you were real to begin with. It hurts to be forgotten, and you think that harming others will soothe that aching wound that they left behind. And the truth is, yes, it does. But you don't have it in you. You never did."

Marvin was taken aback, anger and shock rising up and rushing through his veins. Anti didn't know half as much as he thought he did, and Marvin was going to prove him wrong. He was strong and fierce. More terrifying than Anti ever could be.

"You couldn't be more wrong, Anti. I could bring you to your knees if I really wanted to."

"Is that a challenge?" Anti growled, boxing Marvin in against the wall. The sorcerer simply smiled, blue eyes glowing behind his porcelain mask.

"It's a fact, Anti. I'm stronger and better than you ever will be. And I'm going to prove it to you."

Before Anti could respond with another vicious barb, Marvin rose up his hand, removing his mask and pulling his long, silver hair loose from his hair tie. There was a split second of silence before the room was filled with a bright blue streak of lightning, and Anti could see it reflecting in Marvin's glassy eyes. It was captivating. Hypnotizing even. And Anti couldn't look away if he tried.

"On your knees, Anti," Marvin commanded, and Anti's body was suddenly forced to the floor below. "It's where you belong, after all."

It was as if his body was weighed down, and Anti couldn't move on his own volition, despite his best efforts. Marvin's lips twitched, smiling at the sight alone.

"Well, would you look at that. The demon that single-handedly destroyed Jack, on his knees before me. If they could see you now, how disgusted they'd be."

"What the fuck is this?!" Anti snarled, fighting as hard as he could against the forces that controlled his body. "What are you?!"

"I told you, Anti. I'm better than you. I am the puppet master, and you are mine to control. In fact, I like this arrangement much better than what I was previously offering. I can do whatever I want, and you have no choice but to obey me."

Marvin's body was humming with dark energy, and Anti has never been more drawn to anything before in his life. Obviously, Marvin had been dabbling in things no one should, and as a result, he was transformed by the ether he used to conduct his "magic". He was still figuring a few things out, but Marvin was naturally skilled at controlling these abilities. He had Anti right where he wanted, and seeing him on his knees like that was beginning to fill his head with ideas. Ideas he was now planting within the folds of Anti's mind.

"You have a choice, Anti. I could squash you like a bug under my boot heel, or you could pledge your loyalty and allegiance to me, and together we could bring them all to their knees."

It only took a second for Anti to make his decision. Marvin was clearly a hell of a lot stronger than he anticipated, and while he could lie and try to kill him later on, he actually wanted to join Marvin. Power like this excited him, and he wanted to feel it coursing through his bones. His mind was made up, and even though his foolish pride was rebelling, he wanted to give in. It might have been the way Marvin was looking at him, or how beautiful and hypnotizing those electric blue orbs were, but Anti felt himself bowing before the sorcerer.

"Do I have your allegiance, Anti?" Marvin asked, and Anti softly whined at how low his voice had dropped. What the fuck was happening? He felt like he was in a trace, blindly following Marvin's every command like an obedient servant. But he was strangely content with it.

"Yes," he answered, his voice soft and subservient. "I am yours."

"Prove it to me."

Anti's body reacted to Marvin's command, and before he actually knew what he was doing, his hands were unbuttoning Marvin's pants, pulling them down just enough to let his cock spring out. The back of Marvin's head hit the padded wall as he sighed, eyes rolling as Anti's warm mouth wrapped around his hardening manhood. The demon was careful to avoid using his teeth for obvious reasons, and even though he didn't know why he chose sex as a way to show his loyalty to the other, he couldn't stop himself. Marvin was in control, and Anti was strangely okay with it. Sometimes it's nice to be used. At least for Anti it is. He's always been in control, but now that power was stripped away and given to another, and Anti himself was just a puppet for Marvin to use as he pleased.

"Mm, Good boy, Anti" Marvin groaned, thrusting his hips slightly. "Open up a little wider for me." 

Anti's body obeyed immediately, relaxing his jaw and opening up his throat so Marvin could move a little more freely. It didn't take Marvin long to go from letting Anti work his magic to completely fucking his throat. The room was filled with Anti's wet choking and Marvin's rapid panting, and the sorcerer took a second to really admire the view from below. The demon's eyes were glazed over and distant, and Marvin could tell that he was highly susceptible to hypnotic suggestion. He could literally tell Anti to do anything, and he would obey without putting up too much of a fight. 

Marvin's hand was resting on the back of Anti's head, fingers tangled up into the messy mop of green hair. With a sharp tug, Anti's head was pulled back, allowing him to breathe a little better. His lips were cherry red and slightly swollen, green eyes dewy with black tears. Marvin's thumb brushed across the demon's cheek, smearing his tears that flowed like bleeding mascara. 

"You're not as terrifying as they think you to be," Marvin murmured, trailing his thumb down to trace the curve of Anti's bottom lip. "You're just as weak as the rest of them. A frightened boy trying to protect himself with anger. But I can see through your little act, and I know exactly what you need."

Anti parted his lips, taking Marvin's thumb into his mouth. His long tongue curled around the digit, and Marvin bit his lip as their eyes connected once more. Anti was too used to getting his way. He just needed a firm hand to put him in his place.

Marvin pulled his hand back, and Anti whined at the loss of contact. But his little noise of protest was cut off as Marvin extended his arm, lifting Anti off of the floor without even touching him. The demon was suspended above the ground, and with a snap of Marvin's fingers, the fabric of his clothing began to burn away, leaving him completely exposed to the man before him.

"You're so hungry for affection, dying for attention. You'll do anything and everything to make yourself feel whole. Isn't that right, baby?"

Anti nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on Marvin's as the sorcerer inched closer. He would do anything just to feel any form of love, and Marvin could see that.

"Say it. Tell me you want this. Tell me you want me." Marvin purred, moving forward until Anti's back was now touching the opposite wall. And just like before, Anti couldn't help but give into what Marvin wanted.

"Y-yes, please! I need it. I need you. P-please touch me." He begged, voice dreamy and desperate.

"As you wish," 

Marvin's clothing fell away much like Anti's had before, the glowing embers floating around the room as they fizzled out. Marvin lowered his arm, lying Anti down across the floor on his stomach. His knees were spread apart, ass in the air with his head resting against the floor. The sorcerer knelt behind him, licking his lips at the sight of Anti presented so deliciously before him. The sorcerer licked a few of his fingers until they were wet enough for his liking, and without any warning, his index and middle finger were sliding into Anti's ass. The demon yelped, but his body was already pressing back on Marvin's fingers against his will.

"That's it, babydoll. Open up for me." He cooed, spreading out his fingers as Anti's body began to rock on its own, fucking itself on Marvin's hand. 

"Mm, m-more. Need more." He slurred, drooling onto the tile beneath him. Anti was already pleading for more, but the words falling from his parted lips weren't his own. He had completely given up control of his body and mind to Marvin, who was drunk on the power he held over the demon. Marvin added a third finger, curling downward and grazing Anti's prostate. A sound halfway between a moan and a yelp ripped from Anti's lungs, and his hips began to rock faster, humping the air like a horny dog.

"You're such a good boy, Anti. So obedient."

Anti whined at the praise, barely registering that Marvin's fingers had been removed. His head was cloudy, trapped in this weird place between coherent and spaced-out. All he knew was that Marvin was now on his back and he was straddling his lap.

"Ride me." He commanded, and Anti complied without a second thought, reaching down to position himself above Marvin's cock. He sank down in one smooth motion, lazily grinding his hips once he was fully seated. But Marvin didn't want that. 

"No. Faster. Fuck yourself on my cock like a good boy."

Marvin's voice practically forced Anti's body to rise and fall as quickly as he could, and the demon was unable to do much else besides moan and cry out for more as he held on to the sorcerer for balance. The sensation was too much, rapidly building up into one of the strongest orgasms he'd ever had. Each bounce brought him closer to the edge, and with a final command from Marvin, Anti released across the sorcerer's chest. His throat was raw and his voice glitched out and broken from how vocal he'd been. Marvin was only a few seconds behind him, filling him up with one last bounce of Anti's hips.

Anti's body swayed as Marvin released him from his control, allowing him to fall forward into Marvin's arms. Anti was listless and fucked-out, barely conscious as his body tried to process so much all at once. Marvin had indeed established his dominance over Anti, and with such a powerful demon under his control, there was no limit as to what he could do. No one would ever challenge him again, for he was now the puppet master.


End file.
